


Ne, Sinbad

by aRaRaNcHa



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRaRaNcHa/pseuds/aRaRaNcHa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katakan padaku, Sinbad, apakah langit dan laut sebenarnya terhubung? Seperti kau dan aku yang terhubung tanpa perlu yang lain tahu bahwa kita satu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne, Sinbad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbunny/gifts).



> Late birthday fic for my Sinbad, Shiro Danchou (also known as Snowbunny). Sinbad/Jafar. Hope you like it, bebb. Happy birthday yaaa! *kissu*

_Katakan padaku, Sinbad…_

Sepasang mata itu berkilat merah, memantulkan bayangan dari seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang sedang tersenyum sumringah sambil mengulurkan tangannya; seakan tidak peduli bahwa sepasang mata milik anak berambut putih itu sedang menatapnya penuh nafsu membunuh.

 _Srak_! _Sret_!

Tangan mungil itu bergerak, membuat benang merah yang melilit tangannya—selain perban putih yang membuatnya sangat mirip seperti mayat hidup; mumi—ikut bergerak. Pemuda berambut ungu itu lebih sigap lagi ternyata, menampik tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya erat, dengan cepat membuat punggung anak yang bermaksud menghabisinya itu beradu dengan dinginnya tembok ruangan kecil yang merupakan tempat beristirahat Sinbad, pemuda berambut ungu itu, tadi malam.

“Kau ingin membunuhku? Kalau alasanmu adalah uang, lebih baik kau bekerja untukku. Aku takkan menyakitimu dan menyuruhmu berbuat seperti ini.”

Dan kilat mata merah itu meredup, perlahan menunjukkan sepasang iris abu-abu yang begitu temaram namun penuh kewaspadaan.

“Kau berbakat, Jafar. Berjalanlah bersamaku.”

Pemuda bernama Sinbad itu lantas memindahkan tangan besarnya ke kepala Jafar; nama anak kecil berambut putih yang sedari tadi memandangi Sinbad seperti seekor hewan buas yang menerkam mangsanya. Tanpa ragu Sinbad mengelus rambut putih itu.

 _Srak_!

Tangan mungil itu bergerak lagi, menampik tangan besar Sinbad. Ia belum terbiasa dengan kehangatan seperti itu.

* * *

 **A** **Sinbad/Jafar** **fanfiction  
** **Canon Universe**

**-#-**

**Ne, Sinbad** **  
[** **Kau dan aku adalah satu, bukan?** **]**

**-#-**

**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** **©** **Shinobu Ohtaka** **  
_I gain nothing from this fanfiction_ **

* * *

_…apakah langit dan laut begitu jauh jaraknya?_

Pertama, Jafar **dipaksa** untuk percaya pada pemuda aneh yang seharusnya ia bunuh.

Kedua, Jafar **dipaksa** untuk mau ikut dengan pemuda aneh (dan dua pengikutnya; Drakon dan Hinahoho) itu.

Ketiga, Jafar **dipaksa** untuk mengganti cara berpakaiannya. Kini. Sekarang. Saat ini. Pemuda aneh itu sendiri yang turun tangan untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Persetan. Jafar mulai muak dengan **pemaksaan** ini. Ia akan tetap diingat sebagai pembunuh walau pakaiannya berubah. Luka di tubuhnya tidak akan cukup untuk ditutupi pakaian serupa yang dikenakan oleh Sinbad; dengan lengan yang terlihat dengan jelas. Tambahan pula, ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan senjatanya dengan pakaian yang akan memperlihatkan senjatanya terang-terangan itu.

Sekarang, dalam otaknya hanya ada ratusan cara agar ia bisa segera kabur dari **pemaksa** ini.

“Bagaimana kalau baju yang ini, Jafar?” tanya Sinbad, sambil menunjukkan baju berwarna krem yang jelas modelnya mirip sekali dengan yang dikenakan oleh Sinbad.

Jafar menggeleng murka, ini sudah keempat kalinya Sinbad bertanya dan pemuda itu tidak sadar-sadar juga bagaimana selera Jafar berpakaian. Sekali lagi Sinbad bertanya, maka Jafar bersumpah ia akan segera pergi dari penjual baju di perjalanan mereka menuju Reim ini.

“Bagaimana dengan ini?”

Baju lengan panjang berwarna krem kalem, hampir mirip seperti jubah karena bisa menutupi hingga kaki Jafar.  Anak berambut putih itu membuang muka, wajahnya tampak bersemu; ia menyukai pakaian yang ingin dibelikan Sinbad untuknya.

Sinbad tertawa geli, kemudian memberikan beberapa keping uang kepada penjual pakaian itu.

“Aku beli ini.”

_...apakah laut yang merefleksikan bayangan langit itu salah?_

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Tidak pernah terbesit di benak Jafar sebelumnya untuk menjadi orang kepercayaan raja, menjadi satu dari delapan jenderal yang dipercaya oleh raja Sindria, Sinbad. Pemuda **pemaksa** yang dulu memaksanya melakukan banyak hal kini sudah menjadi raja dari sebuah negri, meskipun—

“Ya! Kau benar sekali, Jafar. Wadah logamku habis dicuri!” ujar Sinbad sambil tersenyum ceria, mengakui bahwa ia kehilangan seluruh harta bendanya di perjalanan menuju Balbadd, membuat Jafar ingin sekali mengeluarkan Bararaq Sai yang setia bersembunyi di balik jubahnya.

—Sinbad sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesiapannya sebagai seorang raja.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Raja dengan gelar penakluk tujuh samudera ini tadinya merupakan seorang pengembara. Tidak heran jika jiwa petualangnya lebih kuat daripada berdiam diri dan menerima laporan dari jenderal-jenderalnya.

“Kau tahu kalau itu sangat diperlukan ‘kan, hey, Sinbad?” Jafar menarik baju Sinbad frustasi.

Sinbad tertawa tanpa dosa, “Tenang saja, serahkan padaku. Aku pasti akan menemukannya.”

Jafar menghela nafas frustasi ketika lengan besar Sinbad menariknya mendekat, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Pemuda berambut putih itu jelas tersipu karena Masrur berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

“Kau terlalu khawatir, Jafar.”

Hasrat Jafar untuk membunuh Sinbad semakin membuncah kalau saja di hadapannya ini bukanlah raja yang ia layani, ia lindungi, dan—

Jafar mendorong Sinbad mundur dan merapikan pakaiannya ketika Masrur mengalihkan pandangannya dalam diam. Pemuda dengan bintik di wajahnya itu tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan semu di wajahnya melihat reaksi dari rekannya; sesama jenderal. Raja bodoh satu ini selalu saja melupakan janjinya untuk hanya melakukan itu ketika tidak ada yang melihat.

—raja yang ia _cintai_.

_…apakah langit yang dituntun oleh laut itu salah?_

“Aku menduga mereka akan datang dari arah sini,” Jafar menunjuk satu titik di peta yang ada di atas meja, kemudian berpindah ke titik lain, “jadi kau dan Masrur akan berjaga di sini.”

“Lalu kau?”

“Akan berjaga di sini,” Jafar menunjuk titik lainnya yang tidak jauh dari titik yang ia tunjuk pada saat awal menjelaskan tadi, “bersama Morgiana dan Aladdin.”

“Kenapa kau yang bersama Morgiana dan Aladdin?”

“Jadi kau yang mau bersama Morgiana, eh, Penakluk Wanita dari Tujuh Samudera?” Jafar mengerutkan alisnya.

“Bu-bukan! Kau salah paham, Jafar,” Sinbad tertawa getir, mencoba menetralkan suasana yang berubah sejak Jafar mengerutkan alisnya.

Sayangnya, penasehat raja itu sudah keburu _ngambek_ , melipat tangan di depan dada sambil mengumpat sebal, khas Jafar, membuat Sinbad gemas bukan main. Kalau bukan karena misi utama mereka untuk menghabisi komplotan pencuri kabut ini bersifat mendesak, mungkin Sinbad sudah menarik Jafar dari seberang meja.

“Masrur tidak ada di sini, loh,” goda Sinbad, membuat Jafar melirik dari sudut matanya.

Pemuda dengan bintik di wajahnya itu lantas menggulung kembali peta yang tadi digunakannya untuk menjelaskan situasi kepada sang raja, “Tapi kau sudah mengerti ‘kan, di mana harus memposisikan dirimu?”

Sinbad mengangguk paham, “Jadi, kalau kulakukan seperti yang tadi siang, tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

 _Bugh_!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Sinbad, tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sinbad harus mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Dilihatnya dari balik kain hijau yang senantiasa menutupi bagian kepala Jafar, wajah putih berbintik itu sudah kembali bersemu merah; bahkan lebih merah dari beberapa menit lalu.

_Hey, katakan padaku, Sinbad…_

Keadaan Sindria seharusnya sudah lebih tenang sejak pertarungan di Balbadd berakhir dan Sinbad akhirnya berhasil menolong Alibaba dan menstabilkan kembali jalur perdagangan laut yang pernah diputuskan oleh Ahbmad Saluja, raja Balbadd terdahulu. Alibaba, Aladdin, dan Morgiana memilih menetap sementara di Sindria sebelum melanjutkan petualangan mereka usai pertarungan kecil dengan Judal di Balbadd.

Seharusnya. Sampai kedatangan utusan dari kerajaan Kou—Ren Hakuryuu dan Ren Kougyoku.

“Tidak bisa dipercaya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sang putri?” Jafar menjerit frustasi setelah melihat putri dari kerajaan Kou, Ren Kougyoku menyerang Sinbad dan menangis sejadi-jadinya segera setelah turun dari kapal yang baru tiba di Sindria.

“Ti-tidak! Aku bisa jelaskan ini!” jelas Sinbad, tak kalah frustasi, setelah dituduh melecehkan seorang putri dari kerajaan Kou dan sekarang sang putri hendak mengakhiri hidupnya.

Jafar menatap penuh curiga pada sang raja yang kini sedang panik karena merasa tidak berbuat apapun pada Kougyoku. Pemabuk dan suka mempermainkan hati wanita, lalu sekarang telah melecehkan seorang wanita; seorang putri dari kerajaan Kou pula?

“Tapi pada saat perayaan di kerajaan Kou, aku tidak minum banyak!” jelas Sinbad lagi, menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami pada saat mengunjungi kerajaan Kou beberapa waktu lalu.

“Ya… sebenarnya, kalau tidak salah, raja tidak mabuk,” ujar Spartos, mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, “ya, ‘kan?” pemuda berambut _scarlet_ itu melirik Sharrkan.

“Hum, ya. Kami juga mengeceknya untuk memastikan apakah ia tidur atau tidak,” Sharrkan mengamini.

“TUH! Aku sama sekali tidak bersalah! Aku ingat, seusai pesta aku langsung tidur dan sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun!” Sinbad mulai melihat secercah cahaya setelah dua dari delapan jenderal kepercayaannya mulai buka suara.

“…tapi tidak sedikit juga wanita yang mengeluh pernah dilecehkan olehmu, ‘kan?” Jafar ikut buka suara, namun kali ini, penasehat raja itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

“Kau juga pernah hampir melakukannya padaku,” timpal Yamraiha ceria.

“Dulu ada seorang nenek yang juga mengeluh dilecehkan olehmu!” Pisti ikut memberikan suaranya, yang disambut anggukan oleh jenderal lain.

Baru kali ini, Sinbad merasa sendiri dan ditinggalkan oleh delapan jenderalnya. Dan sudah lama sekali, Sinbad tidak melihat kilat kekesalan di mata Jafar seperti sekarang ini.

Cemburu ‘kah? Tapi kenapa mantan pemimpin Sham Lash itu tidak mau mendengar sama sekali penjelasannya?

_…apakah langit dan laut sebenarnya terhubung?_

Dan malam itu bulan bersinar temaram. Purnama. Terang sekali.

Jafar memandangi bulan dari sisi jendela kamarnya, masih berkutat dengan sebuah peta, beberapa gulungan kertas, dan pena bulu. Malam sudah semakin larut, matanya mulai tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, tapi jelas ia butuh strategi sekarang, sebelum Judal dengan anggota Organisasi Al-Thamen yang menjadikan kerajaan Kou sebagai panggung boneka menyerang.

Tapi strategi tidak kunjung muncul jika Jafar sedang dalam kantuk seperti ini.

 _Cklek_.

Jafar kembali terjaga sepenuhnya ketika ia dengan jelas mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka. Tidak ada lagi yang berani berbuat seperti itu selain sang raja, tentu saja. Pemuda berambut putih itu lantas kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan kembali berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

 “Jafar,” tangan kekar itu melingkar melewati leher Jafar tatkala sang penasehat tengah memberikan beberapa titik dan garis di atas peta.

“Aku sedang menyusun strategi, Sin. Kau membutuhkannya, ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja, tapi aku lebih butuh kau yang sehat di sampingku,” Sinbad tersenyum jahil.

“Kau mulai bicara _non-sense_ lagi.”

Sinbad tertawa kecil sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya, “Malam ini lebih dingin dan kau juga sudah seharusnya beristirahat.”

“Sebentar lagi?”

“Sssshh… rileks, Jafar. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ‘kah kau percaya padaku?”

“Tidak,” jawab Jafar cepat, membuat Sinbad mau tak mau terkejut dengan jawaban itu. Diliriknya Jafar yang kini sepertinya kembali _ngambek_.

“Karena kejadian tadi siang? Kau sudah melihat langsung kenyataannya dari sihir Yamraiha, ‘kan? Jelas kau tahu bahwa sihir itu akurat,” jelas Sinbad sambil meletakkan kembali pena bulu di tangan Jafar ke tempatnya dan mulai menggulung kertas yang tadi digunakan salah satu jenderalnya itu.

“Hum…” Jafar menjawab tidak jelas, disusul dengan suara menguap darinya.

Sinbad kembali tertawa kecil, “Kau tahu bahwa orang yang paling kupercaya adalah kau. Orang yang paling kupedulikan adalah kau, satu-satunya yang dapat mengambil hatiku dan—”

Suara dengkur kecil dari Jafar membuat Sinbad harus memotong kalimat manis yang dilontarkannya. Tentu saja. Kata-kata tak begitu berarti untuk Jafar sejak dulu; yang biasa menilai seseorang dari sikapnya.

_Selamat tidur, Jafar **ku**._

— _seperti kau dan aku yang terhubung tanpa perlu yang lain tahu bahwa kita satu?_

* * *

 **[** **23** **/1/201** **4** **|** **01:00** **]**  
 **—** **おわり** **—**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Kyuu, semoga suka! M-Maaf ya, bebb, jadi aneh begini hasilnya. Ngebut sih ngerjainnya. Ehehehe…


End file.
